


Peter Parker: The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

by Tofuwritessometimes



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bsf Yuri Watanabe, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, M/M, Marc Spector needs more recognition oml, Peter Parker is a Mess, TW//Character dealing with Grief and Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofuwritessometimes/pseuds/Tofuwritessometimes
Summary: Peter has only been at this superhero game for a couple of months, and he was pretty sure that this was out of his league, but he knew he had to do something.After all, with great power, there must also come, great responsibility.If only he can keep up his social life too.Maybe not piss off his best friend for once?And maybe, just maybe not be late to class?
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn & Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Marc Spector, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 2





	Peter Parker: The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 2 parter but for the sake of my sanity I chopped it up in half so that everyone has something to chew on. See the end for some more notes.

**_ Somewhere in QUEENS _ **

One would assume that during a snowstorm as bad as the one gripping New York right now, people would be staying indoors with their family, enjoying some warm beverage (according to their preference), cozying up with their loved ones in front of the fireplace. 

But such comforts are a luxury, especially for the people standing in one of Queens’ nondescript alleyways. 

Two figures in trench coats and ski masks, Harlemites from their accent, and most definitely involved in some sort of nefarious activity. There was a small fire burning in the deepest end of the alley, the fuel being some poor candidate’s electoral campaign posters, functioning as the only source of light and warmth in the bleak and cold backroad.

One turned to the other, his lenses fogging up over the ski mask, rubbing his hands together, before jerking and sneezing super loud.

"Why is it so cold out here? That damn weatherman sucks at his job if he couldn't predict this!" he said, waving his hands around as if to show his partner in crime what he meant.

"Ugh, shut up, Devin.”

"But it is cold ain’t it!”

"I said, SHUT UP! _They_ will be here soon. Need I remind you what we are going to get from this deal? What would happen if we blow this up?"

"No! No! I uh, I remember Rickey I'm jus-"

"Good, because opportunities like this don't pop out of thin air, we do this right, and we won't ever have to worry about money ever again. Now try to be a little professional. You don't wanna piss ' _him'_ off."

The thug turned his back on Devin, instead choosing to focus on the inconspicuous suitcase a few feet away while Rickey busied himself by tending to the fire, silence consuming the dead end. Devin knew this wrong, but they had a duty. And they definitely did not want to piss _him_ off.

Just moments later, a car pulled into the alley, men pouring out almost before it had even come to a stop, somewhere between 7 and 8 of them, varying in build. In actuality, the perfect combination of the storm and the lack of lights in the alley made sure nobody had a clear view of each other, perfect for the 2 crooks and the supposed buyers who wished to preserve their anonymity.

Devin stood up to face the newcomers. It was hard to make out the details, but he was pretty sure that they had covered up their faces. They stopped short at just a few feet from them. Devin reached for the gun in his back pocket, hands trembling.

"You here for the package?" Rickey called from behind the fire, his back facing the people. One of them stepped forward. At this point, Devin's knuckles were turning white, still wrapped around his firearm. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. Rickey, with the package in his hands, approached the thug. Two of them were now standing in front of the entry into the alley. The thug held out his hand towards Rickey, awaiting the transfer. Looking around, as if taking in his surroundings, or maybe taking in the people around him, Rickey handed the thug the suitcase. "This is the last one. I assume all the other packages have reached the lab safe and sound ?" he said, observing the other thug, who was busy checking the contents of the suitcase. "Thank you for your service, brothers." What was that? Devin caught something in his peripheral vision. Something was hanging from the emergency staircase, moving with the wind.

Devin moved away from his spot beside Rickey, who noticed but didn't say anything. "I can assure you, this endeavor, and the risks that your gang undertook, will be compensated for heavily !” it would appear that he was saying it with a warm smile, but Rickey knew that there was something wrong with the way he said it, he didn't like. Yeah, he was acting nice but it was almost like the man would eat his head off if he said something wrong.

Devin kept moving forward. He almost felt like throwing up, everything felt wrong. The silence was gnawing on his senses. Someone from the other group must have also noticed something was amiss because he suddenly found himself in the company of 2 of the newcomers.

They made it to the staircase, the others had pulled out flashlights, at this distance, he could make out utility pouches on their belts. They shined it over to the weird structure. Wait, what? One of the guys reached out to hold the weird rope-like structure. As if it was even possible, Devin was feeling even more nauseous and light-headed. Why is everything going so wrong? He should have brought his puff along. His hands were starting to shake uncontrollably now and his breathing was going haywire. 

“Hey, kid! Get it together” the thug beside him whisper-yelled.

“Huh? Yeah sorry ‘bout that Sir!” Devin mewled out.

The thug that was inspecting the weird rope thing turned around and called out to his colleague. “It’s some kind of… web? It’s really sticky, get it off!”

“Well webs are supposed to be sticky aren’t they?”

Oh no. Someone was here, everyone was now on full alert. The guy who Rickey supplied the package to was hugging it close to his chest, eyes darting around in panic. Firearms were being drawn now. The voice was echoing around the alley.

“What? Who was that! Show yourself!!”

“If you say so!”

“Wha-AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

The thug was pulled up, still connected to the line, but before Devin could react, the thug beside him was picked off and a new presence was made known. Now, on top of the car with the knocked-out thug was the assailant, clad in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. By the way, he was built he seemed really weak, a person most unlike Devin himself. He was skinny and short. It was almost surreal how he displayed just great acrobatics and expertise in combat, taking down a grown man in just a few seconds.

“Hello There!” He called them out in a cheeky way, voice cracking here and there. “I couldn’t help but notice some weird bulges in everyone’s pants.” He said throwing the knocked-out thug on the ground before assuming a more comfortable position, legs dangling from the edge of the car.

A beat of silence.

“Guns. I meant guns. I _obviously_ meant guns.”

All the thugs were looking at each other, unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do. Rickey had stepped in front of Devin, his arm out in his face. Devin curled up in on himself. The man with the suitcase was now moving a little forward, seemingly enthralled by the stranger.

“C’mon D, we need to move!”

“Oh hey, what’s this?” The teenager on the roof flips down and shoots, yes _shoots_ , a line of web towards the suitcase, and its s _ticks_ to the suitcase. “Yoink!” he yanks on the line, pulling the suitcase towards him. “I’ll be taking this!” he said, kicking the suitcase into the air and shooting a ball of the weird web-like substance, sticking it the fire escape.

“I’m afraid we can’t allow that, who are you anyway?” The leader of the buyers asked.

“Me? I’m just your friendly neighborhoo- OH CRAP” he was cut off by bullets flying out for his blood. Flipping over from the car, he crouches down in a weird stance.

“Oh hey, wow, that was rude. Did they not teach you that shooting a person while he’s introducing himself- HEY!” more shots ring out. “At least let me finish!” He flips around dodging his way out the line of fire.

“How is he doing this!?” A thug yelled out, emptying his clip trying to hit the teenager. “I’m glad you asked that generic bad guy number 2!” he jumped over thug, kicking him in the head and knocking him over to the ground.

“You see, I eat my green veggies!” he slides under another thug, webbing up his fist and pulling him with him leaving him knocked out on the ground. He turned around to face the others and,

Oh. They were pulling out more guns.

“Where are you even getting these?!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Devin was sprinting just a few steps behind Rickey. It was a nightmare, the deal had gone horribly wrong, and they never even knew what hit them. The kid was like nothing they had ever seen! He was actually dodging bullets! After they were shot! While he was busy with the others, Rickey had grabbed him and both of them had taken off on the emergency staircase and were now making their way over rooftops, jumping gaps and fences, bathed in under the moonlight.

Rick jumped over the small gap between the two buildings and made his way over to the billboard peeking over the edge. Devin stumbled beside him and Rickey pulled him over, hugging him tightly, curling up in on himself. “Shush. Just- just don’t say anything.”

“This is so bad R! Boss is going to kill us! Who even was that?”

“Probably some Daredevil wannabe, you know how many of them are running around now right?” Rickey whisper-yelled, loading a new clip into his revolve, loading a new clip into his revolver. Peering over his shoulder and behind the billboard and over to the other building. He turned back around, ready to say something to Devin, that was until-

“Wow! Do you think I’m like _Daredevil?_ Jeez, and here I thought you were the sensible one, running away and all that.”

There he was, that monster. Upon the billboard, _upside down_. Rickey sucked in a breath and pulled up his revolver to gun him down, but he just shot out more of those weird webs and pulled the revolver away from him, then webbed his hands to the supports of the billboard.

“I mean, I didn’t really want to beat the ever-living crap out of you two right? I just wanted to know what you were planning on doing with those guns!” He rappelled further down, now facing Rickey. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Devin, frozen in fear on the ground.

He knew he had to do something, this new guy was too unpredictable. There were too many things going through Rickey’s head. The deal, their boss and-

Devin.

Rickey had no idea what was going to happen,

“You listen to me, and you listen good-”

“Please don’t hurt him!”

 _Huh?_ Rickey’s head whipped around so fast that he thought that it would snap. It was from Devin. Of course, it was. He couldn’t just keep his mouth shut for _half_ a second.

“Shut up D! I got th- MMPFH” His mouth was shut with the weird web-like structure. Rickey turned to look at the assailant just to see him make a _shushing_ motion with his finger. Rickey continued struggling against his restraints, all the while he mumbled angry curses, but it was very tough to make out what he was saying.

“Hey ok, nobody has to get hurt here. I just want to know what you were doing, and for the record, I didn’t like what I saw.” He flipped over from the rappel and walked over to Devin. All the while Devin was cowering and trying to calm his breathing down.

“Speak fast, I have other criminals to stop too ya know?”

But his words did not go through to Devin. All he could think about was how much he screwed up, if only he had been better, if only he had helped Rickey more, now they were as good as dead and the guy would turn them over to the police, or worse he would kill both of them, gut them up and throw the body's down into the river. Devin couldn't breathe, he was seeing double, his eyes were full of tears and now they would never get any chance to make it right and-

Huh?

The guy....he was hugging Devin.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I won't hurt you, but you _have_ to tell me what you were doing. I want to help you, alright?"

Devin was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't even _comprehend_ what the man was doing. He was... comforting him? The criminal? The bad guy?

"I'm here as long as you need me."

Maybe it was just because he was feeling guilty and wanted a way out, or maybe it was because this was the first time someone had reached out to him, to help him, Or maybe it was just because he was feeling guilty and wanted a way out, but Devin started speaking.

"The deal, we had no idea what we were supplying, but our boss had been dealing with those guys for a long time and I, We were supposed to supply the suitcases, we uh, we had a bunch of those lying around. That's all we know I swear! Please don't hurt him!!"

The assailant helped him stand up, then walked towards Rickey. He pulled something out of his sweatpants, a vial filled with some chemicals. He brought it up to his mouth and Rickey, who had been silent up till that point, started squirming and wiggling but those webs were too strong. He couldn't even move his hands!

"Relax bucko." 

He poured the liquid over Rickey's mouth and Rickey closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in preparation for pain, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw the liquid _dissolving_ the webs covering his mouth. Then the man _crawled_ up to his arms and dissolved the webs holding his arms up.

The three of them now were standing together on the rooftop, Devin, and Rickey looking over at the man, in fear and contempt. The assailant turned towards them. He was breathing a little heavily now. Devin's eyes moved down to his legs.

He was bleeding. He was _shot._

"I still have to turn in you two." 

Devin knew that. But he would do it. He would turn himself in.

"I know you're not a bad person, but you need to face justice. But please, I need to know something."

"Yeah?"

The man fixed his sweater, before drawing in a breath. He stood still for half a moment and what happened next blew Devin's mind. The bleeding in his leg stopped completely and the bullet - which was apparently stuck in the log- popped out, and the wound closed completely. He was....healing himself?? How was that?-

"I need to know, who's your boss?"

Devin's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe it! It was crazy! How was this possible?? He just healed from a gunshot wound!?

"Who are you?-"

"We don't know him, but the people just call him the Big Man."

Devin turned around. Rickey, arms were folded.

The man looked over to Rickey, and although he was wearing glasses, Rickey could see his eyes trained on him, judging him, trying to find out if he was lying. 

"The Big Man huh?" He said out loud. "What else can you tell me about this Big Man? Is he like, plus?-" Sirens ringing in the distance. Looks like someone finally called 911. The masked man looked over to where the sirens were coming from.

"Thank you so much. Now to get you two to the police." He walked over to them and webbed up their feet. "Sorry, but I can't take any chances." he pulled out a marker and a...... pack of sticky notes? He wrote something on the note and stuck it onto Rickey's chest.

"Until next time!" he yelled out as he jumped over the building before shooting out a web line from his wrist, connecting it to the building and then he pulled on it, using it to run on the wall before pulling a sharp turn and disappearing.

All this lead to Rickey, whose mouth was would open, muttering a very quiet _'What the f#$! was that about?'_

Before long, the cops had arrived, taking in the scene before them, catching the two of them stuck to the roof.

One of the officers picked up the Sticky note on Rickey's chest." I see you met him." he muttered. "Wait!" Devin called out, "Who was he?" He asked the officer, and without saying a word the officer held the sticky note to Devin's face.

_Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!_

"Sergeant? Call Captain Watanabe. She'd want to hear about this."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Crashlanding Just a couple blocks away on top of a rooftop, Peter groaned. Looking down towards his leg and seeing all the yet still drying blood he only had one thought in his mind.

"Holy shit I just took a bullet!"

Which quickly changed to,

"Holy shit how do I hide this from May?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Let me formally welcome you to Peter Parker: The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!
> 
> For starters, this is an AU. This means that it does not tie into any pre-existing continuity. Think of it as Marvel's Spider-Man.  
> This will, however, tie into other marvel properties at some other point in time (A hint would be someone with horns? and a menace to society)
> 
> Peter in this story is 16, and this takes place during Christmas, Approximately 5 months after Uncle Ben passed away.
> 
> I will also be actively replying to every comment I get.
> 
> I would add links to my socials buts I don't know how to work the hyperlinks. For now, you can find me on Instagram: @tofudoesart or on Twitter: @tofuinpain.  
> Come yell at me to write the next part of this fic lmao.
> 
> Speaking of the second part, We will be dealing with the aftermath of the deal gone wrong, an exasperated best friend, a confused Sergent, and a Spider in pain.
> 
> For now I'm going to be leaving you with a song that kinda inspired me to write this (Dw it won't spoil anything in this fic.)  
> The song is "The Fall" by Half Alive.
> 
> Until next time true believers!


End file.
